Famous Last Words
by deathbybunny
Summary: Hayate takes Fate out drinking to celebrate her birthday. One-shot in honor of my own birthday.


**AN:** Hey everyone! Well, I don't have much to say about this one-shot. I wanted to write something to commemorate the day of my birth but seeing as I had such a short time to do it I went with the first thing that popped into my head. Thus I give you this.

On more than one occasion, I've gone drinking with my friends to celebrate my birthday. I can't remember all those nights, but I'm always told the things I did throughout the night and laugh about it later. Mostly after the hangovers were done and over with because I would swear up and down that I'd never do something like that again, but those are always your famous last words. So, I hope you enjoy this short story.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I own nothing.

Famous Last Words

"Wow, you're really pretty." Fate's unfocused gaze landed on Nanoha.

"Fate-chan…." Nanoha said in a disapproving tone, but the blonde didn't seem to notice this.

"You're sooooo pretty." Fate continued her unsteady walk towards the auburn haired woman. Behind her, three familiar faces watched the scene unfold. Two of them snickered at the blonde's actions. Nanoha could only glare at them as Fate suddenly pulled her into a hug. "And you smell soooo good!" She nuzzled her nose into the crook of Nanoha's neck causing her to blush at her open display of affection.

One of the people, a certain mistress of the Book of Darkness, fell to the floor in unsuppressed laughter. The other one, a certain brother to the blonde hollered drunkenly at the two. Signum shook her head and gave Nanoha an apologetic look. So what exactly was the cause of all this? Simple, Fate was finally old enough to partake in consuming that mythical adult beverage known as alcohol. Being the good girl that she was, Fate had never had a drop in her life. This, of course, gave Hayate the excuse she needed to get the girl drunk for the first time ever.

_Flashback_

"Fate-chan!"

The blonde Enforcer stopped; allowing her caller to catch up with her.

"Hayate?"

"Home at last from your mission?"

The two began their walk once again towards Fate's office.

"Mmm, it was a simple case for once."

"But it still kept you out past your birthday." Hayate couldn't recall the last time they'd been able to properly celebrate each other's birthday's together. Their jobs had them all busy now a days.

"It did, but I don't mind. Nanoha has something planned for tomorrow night to make up for it. You're coming right?"

"Of course! I haven't missed a birthday party since we met."

"Good. Plus Vivio will be happy to see everyone."

The little girl had taken to her new home with much enthusiasm in the few months since the JS Incident. Little by little, she was coming out of her shell as the people around her showered her with care and love. Fate only wished she could be around more for that part of her life, but being an Enforcer had her coming and going for weeks at a time. Still, Vivio seemed to understand this and Fate did her best to be there for the little blonde whenever she was around.

"Got anything else planned for your big 2-0?"

"Not really."

"Not even a little adult fun?"

Fate blushed slightly at what kind of adult fun Hayate could possibly be referring to. The brunette smirked as she nudged her.

"You and Nanoha finally going all the way?"

"H-Hayate!"

The shorter woman laughed. "Oh come on now Fate, don't tell me you still haven't done it. You've been dating for a while now."

Fate sighed; not particularly comfortable with the subject matter. They hadn't really been dating that long. Nanoha asked her out a little after the JS Incident was finally done and over with. The two were barely able to go on dates let alone do…_that_. Not to mention living with Vivio meant they couldn't just let their desires take over at any given moment. It's not like they wanted to scar Vivio already. There would be plenty of time for that later.

"We're both very busy."

"That's what quickies are for!"

"Hayate!"

"Fine, fine." Hayate huffed. "Well how about we go grab a drink after work?"

"A drink?"

"Yeah, a shot of something to celebrate you getting older."

"I don't know. I've never had any before."

"Really? Like not even a sip?"

"No."

"Wow, even Nanoha has tried some sake."

"She did? Where was I when this happened?"

"Back when we were in high school. You were off on a mission when Arisa, Suzuka, Nanoha, and I had a sleepover. She was all pouty cause her precious Fate-chan was gone again. Suzuka happened to have some sake around and slipped her some to see what would happen."

"Suzuka did?" Fate tried to picture the ever innocent purple haired heiress doing something like that but her mind couldn't process it.

"Oh trust me; Suzuka isn't as innocent as she makes herself out to be. Anyway, Nanoha ended up getting tipsy and spilling her guts about how pretty she thought you were and how you guys were going to end up married."

"You guys are terrible."

"What? It was harmless fun. She did make us promise on the threat of death not to tell you what she said."

"So why are you telling me now?"

"Because you two are finally together so it's not like I'd be spilling anything too secret. So, what do you say? Let's get a drink?"

Fate thought about it for a moment. There really was no harm in having one drink. She had been curious about trying it at least once and if Nanoha had done it then she could too.

"Well... alright. One isn't going to hurt."

"Great! I'll tell Chrono to come along. I'm sure he wants to witness this momentous occasion."

_End Flashback_

They arrived at a small dive bar that Chrono and Hayate happened to frequent for their evening of fun. Things started out okay, they ordered a shot for their blonde friend but then things went downhill from there. Since this bar was a regular spot for other TSAB employees, many recognized Fate. Upon hearing that it was her birthday another round of shots were bought for them. Fate being Fate, was polite to a fault and couldn't reject their offers. Thus they downed another round of shots only to have someone else offer to buy them another, and then another, and another, and another until they couldn't even remember what number shot they were on. The drinks were just magically appearing in front of them and they continued to down them as everyone in the bar sang in celebration of one of the Aces birthdays. The night culminated when the bartender served them a special kind of shot in Fate's honor. Skittles Vodka. Each color of the candy was poured into a glass and lined up for them on the bars counter. They then proceeded to "taste the rainbow" by taking each shot in row until they had downed each color.

By the time the three left the bar, it was late and they could barely walk straight, especially Fate who had no tolerance for alcohol. Chrono and Hayate each took one of Fate's arms and helped keep her steady as they walked around aimlessly before Hayate gathered her wits and was able to call Signum to pick them up. Needless to say, the pink haired knight was less than amused at their antics when she finally found them.

Fate was, for whatever reason, attempting to climb a wall. Chrono had a hold of his sister's mid-section and was trying to pull the blonde away. Hayate was of no help as she was encouraging the blonde to climb to the top. Signum helped Chrono get his sister down and into the car before anymore brilliant suggestions were made to her. The three sat in the back seat of Signum's car and sang obnoxiously loud to whatever song was playing on the radio. Signum had, for a brief moment, been tempted to leave them on the side of the road to find their own way home, but decided that was a bad idea.

"Nanoha~ I tasted the rainbow today!" Fate beamed happily at her girlfriend.

Nanoha looked to the two culprits who put Fate in this state.

"What did you two give her?" She glared.

With the help of Signum, Hayate was getting up from ground. She held her hand up, wiggled her fingers a little and giggled like it was the funniest thing in the world. Seeing as she was too preoccupied with laughing at her hand, Nanoha turned to Chrono for some sort of explanation. She wasn't expecting much though seeing as all three were pretty gone. Remarkably, Chrono held up his hand and did not laugh, but instead began to list off the things they'd had to drink.

"Whiskey, vodka, rum, gin…." He then trailed off from his list, but Hayate continued for him.

"Tequila, Surfer on Acid, Jolly Rancher, Skittles Vodka…. The rainbow was great!"

The three giggled madly again. Nanoha sighed. She should have known something like this would happen. She'd grown suspicious of Hayate when the brunette asked her not to plan Fate's birthday party for the day she returned from her mission.

"Let's get you home mistress." Signum tugged on the short brunette.

"But Signum~" Hayate whined.

"That goes for you too Chrono-san."

Chrono blinked at Signum like it was the first time he'd noticed she was there.

"Signum! When did you get here?"

Fate suddenly let go of Nanoha and turned to look at the pink haired woman.

"Signum! It's been forever!"

"I drove you here." Signum stared at them blankly.

"I'll help you out." Nanoha sighed. She coaxed Fate into the house before going back out to help Signum.

The pink haired woman was infinitely grateful that Nanoha managed to get Chrono and Hayate into her car once again. She just hoped they fell asleep on the way to Chrono's house. It'd be far easier to deal with them asleep than awake. Nanoha wished her luck before going back inside to check on her own drunkard. Much to her relief, Fate had passed out on the couch. Shaking her head, she went to the closet to find a pillow and blanket for her girlfriend. She figured she'd try to make the blonde's night on the couch as comfortable as possible because in the morning….well it would definitely not be pretty.

**xxx**

The next morning, three certain mages woke up and swore they'd never, ever, drink again… or eat skittles.

**AN:** And that's the end of that. Man, I feel the three mages pain. I've been there, done that, and let me tell you….the rainbow is a terrible thing to experience. Good thing they don't actually server that in bars. Skittles vodka was the death of me. Only tasted the rainbow once because I don't think I could do it again without completely ruining my liver. Also, random fact number 2, I tried climbing a wall once for no apparent reason other than to prove I could. I had to be pulled away from the wall before I hurt myself. The crazy things we do when drunk. Haha, well everyone, until next time!


End file.
